意欲。
by Koto Miharu
Summary: “Porque hasta un hombre tan despistado como Kohsaka Makoto al fin y acabo, era un hombre y mas si quien lo provocaba era su novia Kasukabe Saki” Oneshot. Genshiken


**意欲。**

* * *

**-Summary: **"Porque hasta un hombre tan despistado como Kohsaka Makoto al fin y acabo, era un hombre y mas si quien lo provocaba era su novia Kasukabe Saki" Oneshot.

**-Pairing:** Kohsaka Makoto/Kasukabe Saki. Cannon.

**-Rated:** K+

**-Advertencia: **Creo que es el primer fic que hago que no tiene Spoilers x33 ¡Aleluya! Aunque quizá me quedó muy Out Character Makoto, después de todo jamás lo he visto celoso y no se como podría escribir de él.

**-Personajes:** Kohsaka Makoto; Kasukabe Saki; Ohno Kanako; Madoka Azumiya (OCC).

**

* * *

**

Kohsaka miró a Kasukabe por un momento en que la chica ni cuenta se dió, ocupada en fumar su cigarrillo con gran aburrimiento, como si hubiera estado esperando algo que no se cumplía. Parpadeo un momento, concentrándose nuevamente en el juego que ahora se encontraba jugando pues le habían dado recomendaciones muy buenas de él; se llamaba _Jericho _y decían que "literalmente" te hacia temblar de horror, no del todo cierto pero…Era interesante.

Kasukabe miró sin interés alguno lo que hacia Kohsaka, ella estaba impresionada al principio con que el rubio ni siquiera parpadeaba mientras jugaba, cosa bastante inquietante para la no fan aunque con el tiempo, se había llegado ha acostumbrar a esas peculiaridades que su novio procesaba.

La chica, aburrida hasta el tope miraba el reloj que colgaba de el cuarto de Kohsaka, anunciando que ya serian la una de la mañana _"Genial" _Pensó con fastidió mientras se dejaba caer en la cama _"Ahora no podre volver, supongo que me quedare" _Resolvió mientras se acercaba al chico quien, entretenido jugaba.

El chico en un rápido movimiento le puso "Pause" al juego y le presto atención a su novia, quien se había acercado hacia donde el se encontraba.

— ¿Pasa algo, Saki-chan?—preguntó el chico a la vez que la Pelirroja señalaba el reloj y el otaku entendía entonces—Entonces te quedas—puntualizó con voz risueña y cantarina, como si no le afectara en lo más mínimo. La chica suspiro levemente, había sido muy tonto de su parte creer que Kohsaka aunque sea se pondría nervioso pero ya veía que no, a él le importaba poco si estaba o no.

"_Pensé que al menos así se comportaría mas como alguien normal, pero ya veo que Kohsaka siempre será…El mismo" _Reflexiono Saki mientras lo miraba de reojo, ella se había enamorado de Kohsaka con el tiempo, por mas que fuera otaku ella inclusive le había agarrado cariño a todos en Genshiken, inclusive le habían empezado a interesar los mangas pero…Ella creía que al chico no le haría mal salir ellos juntos de vez en cuando sin tener que prácticamente forzarlo.

"_Pero supongo que es mucho pedir…" _La chica entonces había recordado lo que Ohno le había dicho un día de aquellos cuando solo quedaban ellas dos en el club, la de largo cabello negro le había dicho a Saki que Kohsaka la adoraba, cosa que Kasukabe no estuvo muy segura en esos momentos.

"Él te adora Saki-san, a su modo pero lo hace" Le había dicho Ohno mirándola con su timidez pero con gran sabiduría, como si estuviera diciendo algo muy obvio para su amiga.

"Lo dudo mucho" Replicó sin muchas ganas mientras se limaba sus uñas "Él solo piensa en manga, videojuegos, manga y…videojuegos. Dudo mucho que siquiera le importe si estoy o no" Respondió haciendo que su rostro se ensombreciera ante el pensamiento que exteriorizó.

Ohno sin embargo negó varias veces con su cabeza, haciendo que ella le prestara atención "No estoy de acuerdo Saki-san, estoy segura de que a él le atraes mucho y si no me crees entonces podemos hacer una prueba" Propuso.

Y así, había escuchado la idea de Ohno con escepticismo, la idea consistía en que Kasukabe pusiera celoso al rubio cantarín con cualquier hombre y entonces viera su reacción, para darse cuenta de que el rubio no quería dejarla y mucho menos que la chica lo dejara por cualquier tipo.

— ¡Hola, Madoka-kun!—Lo saludo con voz chillona y enérgica, muy rara en ella que siempre lucia desinteresada—Kohsaka este es un amigo mío, Azumiya Madoka-kun este es mi novio; Kohsaka.

— ¿Es tu novio?—Las facciones del hombre de cabello castaño se decepcionaron ligeramente, y saludo a Kohsaka sin muchas ganas, casi a regañadientes—parece que llegue tarde.

Saki rió con nerviosismo mientras observaba a Kohsaka, solo para observar que estaba como siempre, no le molestaba en absoluto que aquel tipo intentará flirtear con ella, lo cual la desanimo y decepcionó bastante, porque por muy renuente que estaba ante el dichoso plan, aun tenia algo de esperanza.

—Es un placer, Azumiya-san—saludó con cortesía tendiéndole la mano mientras Madoka se la daba, aunque el de pelo castaño tenía una mirada desafiante en el rostro al contrario que el joven rubio, que estaba sonriendo y luciendo igual. _"Como siempre" _Puntualizó la chica mientras su rostro miraba al suelo.

Pero la chica no se dió cuenta del tenso ambiente que había en el lugar. Ambos universitarios se despidieron del hombre mientras nuevamente se dirigían a la casa de Kohsaka, y desde ese momento se encontraba allí.

Por otro lado, Kohsaka en realidad no estaba como hacia aparentar, se encontraba enojado con el hombre, había estado tratando de cortejar a Saki-chan, cosa que no le parecía. ¿Acaso no era ella _su_ novia? "Madoka-kun" como Saki lo llamaba, no le había caído nada bien al otaku. Reflexionó mientras ajustaba un combo de patadas al enemigo contra quien peleaba, imaginándose la cara de Azumiya reflejada en él.

—Kohsaka—lo llamó su novio con aburrimiento, mientras se desplazaba gateando hacia donde el se encontraba, ya no vestida en su ropa casual si no que ahora se encontraba en una bata blanca—Estoy aburrida—gimió con voz apagada, maldiciendo al insomnio que la estaba atormentando.

— ¿Y que quisieras hacer entonces, Saki-chan?—Le preguntó muy en contra de sus deseos, si seguía así…Quizá, lo provocaría mucho, _mucho…_

La pelirroja dejó escapar una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras literalmente se le tumbaba al chico encima, haciendo que Kasukabe quedara sobre él.

—Esto—dijo como respuesta breve mientras sus labios se posaban sobre los de él, haciendo que instantáneamente el le correspondiera, casi con desesperación y necesidad; a pesar de que no era el primer beso que tenían, este era diferente a todos. Era cálido y como si ambos, estuvieran necesitados de afecto.

—Me parece muy buena idea—le respondió el chico con voz ronca y apagada, muy diferente a la alegre que él siempre empleaba cuando hablaba con los demás, incluyendo a su novia—Por cierto—Hizo una pausa, mientras habría sus ojos y miraba a la chica fijamente, dejando salir un…

—No quiero volver a ver a ese tipo—Anunció con voz queda y a la vez cantarina, mientras una lánguida sonrisa aparecía en el rostro pálido de Kasukabe. _"Al parecer Ohno tenia razón"_

Y allá, en una casa parecida a la de los demás miembros del club con particulares afiches y pancartas de hombres calvos y musculosos.

— ¡Atchis!—Otro estornudo leve provino de Ohno Kanako, mientras la chica se disponía a cerrar la ventana de su habitación y volvia a su cama.

—Quizá alguien este hablando de mí—Hablo en voz alta la amante de los cosplayers mientras soñolienta volvia su vista al techo, quedando dormida inmediatamente.

_**Owari...**_

* * *

**Notas:** Justamente me dió la "inspiración" de hacer algo con Genshiken, que es un anime muy genial, justamente lo hice de mi pareja favorita KohsakaxKasukabe y porque aunque fuera levemente, quería ver celoso a Makoto! En cuanto a mi otro fic de "Hyotei Memories" hoy o mañana bajaré los últimos dos capítulos que faltan.


End file.
